thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
One Quiet Day
One Quiet Day is the 23rd episode of 6teen. Plot The teens are in the mall, studying. They note that everyone else is doing the same and that midterm exams are killing everyone. Jude then stops by and says he brought his history book and is ready to study. After a few seconds he gets distracted, though, and takes off, saying he's going to the library. A football player then runs through the mall, screaming that his head is going to explode. He crashes into a trash can, and Jonesy states "And midterm exams claims another victim." The teens are still studying when Jonesy decides to quit. Jonesy then points out that they're all way behind and there's no way he'll pass. Jen tells him to keep at it, and Jonesy agrees, but argues he didn't need a 6 AM wake-up call. Nikki then says that she's thinking of dropping her science courses, but Jen argues that could limit her choices in college. Jude then rises from the table and says he's leaving; specifically, he promised another study group he'd let them pick his brain. After he leaves, Jen notes that he's not stressed enough. Wyatt then suggests that Jude is ready for exams, much to the hilarity of the group, including Wyatt. Jen then states that she'll get to the bottom of it and that nobody is going to fail on her watch, which angers Jonesy and makes him propose a change of venue. The gang has moved to Grind Me. Nikki asks Jen a question, and Jen answers it correctly. Nikki asks her how she figured it out, and Jen says she has no idea. Caitlin walks in, looking completely wrecked, and orders a chocolate milk. Jonesy points out her disheveled appearance, and Caitlin replies by telling them she took Jen's advice but couldn't find the boy's number, and so decided to slip a note into his mailbox. Unfortunately, she chickened out 10 times, and spent the trip circling the block. A neighbor saw her and called the cops, thinking she was a robber, and she now has a mug shot. In the end, she cleared it up when Jack, the boy she likes, cleared her. Unfortunately, he now thinks she's a stalker. The gang all laugh at his pitiful story. At that moment, a pair of prepubescent skaters walk by talking about Jude and some tricks he pulled. Jen is made suspicious by this, and Jonesy then offers to talk to Jude and see what's going on. Jonesy and Wyatt walk up to the Stick It to ask Jude to come study at Jonesy's house tonight. Jude declines, saying his study group is already meeting up that night. Jonesy and Wyatt leave, and as they walk away, Jonesy notes that the study group Jude is in must have hot chicks. The gang is gathered by the Big Squeeze and debating Jude's study group. Jen says they must be really smart, and Caitlin suggests that he's found them to be better friends than the gang. Jen then says they won't stand for it and instructs Jonesy and Caitlin to check the arcade. She, Nikki, and Wyatt will check the amusement park. They report back to each other by the gumball machines. Jonesy says Jude spent an hour at the arcade and that he spent two hours the day before at the skate park. The friends accept that he's found a new study group unhappily. Caitlin then ducks behind a trash can, saying that Jack is on the other side of a corner. Jen tells her to go and talk to him and pretend it never happened. Wyatt thinks it's a bad idea, but Jen ignores him and pushes Caitlin out. She comes back a minute later with the news that if she doesn't stay away from Jack, Jack's mom thinks he should get a restraining order. Wyatt sarcastically says that Jen had a good idea, and Nikki says they have to find Jude. The gang goes to the Gigantoplex and sees Jude standing in line. Jen instructs them to grab their disguises, and they head for the theater, covering their faces with plants and trashcans. Jonesy then starts to argue with Jen about the aptitude of this idea, but the argument is cut short by Caitlin's noticing that Jude is getting away. The gang drop their disguises and head in after him. They come up behind him at the snack counter. When Jude turns around, he is surprised to see them; however, he quickly recovers his nonchalance. Nikki then points out that it's pretty obvious that Jude isn't in a study group. Jude protests his innocence by pulling out a history book, but unfortunately for him, a comic falls out. He then admits that he's failing all his classes, and has decided "If I'm gonna fail anyway, I might as well have fun doing it." Jude then says he's decided to give his brain a rest and start fresh the next year. His friends are not ready to give up, though, and they buck up his spirits by giving examples of times when he has shown brains. Wyatt then asks how much time Jude's spent studying, and he admits he's only studied four hours, spread out over the entire semester. The gang then offers to help, and he agrees. They then point out that they'll have to take his board, and it takes all five to rip it from Jude's hands. Each then admits that they each have problems–Jude's is time management, Jonesy's is being a skirt-chaser, Wyatt's is an inability to take risks, Caitlin's is going crazy at sales, and Nikki's is that she can't stop teasing the clones. The only one who doesn't admit a problem is Jen, who says she can't think of a problem. Caitlin then brings up how she butts into everyone's business and being bossy before realizing she said it out loud. She then tries to soften the blow by saying that Jen always gives advice, and it's not always good. She and Nikki begin to argue with Jen over whether or not she's bossy. Jonesy then decides to settle it with a bet: he'll bet a dollar that she can't keep from giving advice from between noon and closing time. Everybody else in the gang quickly ponies up a loonie each. Jen, believing that she can win this easily, agrees. The gang is at their table by the Lemon. Jen is saying that there are no distractions for Jude between now and midterms. Jonesy then points out that there are ten seconds until noon. Jen puts the final few restrictions she can into what Jude can do before the clock strikes noon. At 12:00, Jonesy snaps his phone shut, signifying that the bet has commenced. Jen then walks away, wishing Jude good luck. Jonesy then states that when they're not working on Jude, they should be trying to make Jen crack. Whoever does it takes the pot. He, Caitlin, and Nikki head out to hunt down Jen, leaving Wyatt to tutor Jude in math. Wyatt tries to help Jude, but Jude keeps getting distracted by his skateboard. To help him, Wyatt takes the board away, which makes Jude very unhappy. Jen is working at the Penalty Box when Caitlin walks in. Caitlin goes into a changing room and tells Jen her new plan to win Jack: she wrote a poem for him and plans to recite it at his workplace in front of everyone. Jen bites down on a hockey puck to keep from telling Caitlin what a horrible idea this is, only saying she should do what she wants to. Caitlin then exits the changing room with her skirt tucked into her panties. Jen is about to tell her, but realizes that would lose her the bet, and so keeps her mouth shut tightly. She recognizes right away that it's all part of Jonesy's plan to bait her into losing the bet. Having fixed and smoothing down her skirt, Caitlin calls Nikki as she walks away from the store and tells her than Jen is tough to crack. Nikki asks how hard Caitlin tried, and Caitlin assures her that she tried hard. Caitlin wonders how Jude's doing without his skateboard, but Nikki is sure he's doing fine. Meanwhile, Jude is threatening to push Wyatt off the table unless he hands over the board. Wyatt is sure that Jude won't follow through, but Jude does. Later, Jonesy and Jude are at Stick It. Jonesy has a pair of binoculars and is tutoring Jude in anatomy. He raises the binoculars and looks at Glutes Girl, asking Jude what the proper name for butt muscles is. Jude answers correctly. The girl then comes over, having busted Jonesy, and smashes her pizza slice in to his face. Nikki is next to tutor Jude, going over World Economics. Jude rides back and forth on his board and answers the question correctly; he claims that this is proof that he thinks better while skating... then crashes into something off-screen. Later, Caitlin attempts to go over Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream for English at Stick It. However, Jude purposely distracts her by pointing out a sale at her favorite store; tempting her, he adds that he won't tell anybody that she went if she'll let him listen to his music for a few minutes. Caitlin tries to resist, but quickly agrees after she wrangles a promise out of him that he'll read the notes for Act II before she gets back and he can have his tunes for a half hour. At the Penalty Box, Jen is trying to fit a shoe on a customer's foot. Wyatt and Nikki arrive and state that they're getting tattoos. Jen only says that they're bluffing. Back at Stick It, Caitlin has finished shopping and is going over the play with Jude. She looks up and finds Jude is hiding in the back, trying to catch a cold by holding his soaking wet hair in the freezer. Caitlin talks him out of it, and states that she'll fail a class if it makes Jude feel better. They then go back to studying the play. Jude is at the Big Squeeze with Caitlin and Jen. He states that he now understands Shakespeare. Wyatt then arrives wearing a 'I love Jason' shirt (from DawgToy). Jen spews out her drink at the sight of it initially, but she then points out that she loves DawgToy and thinks he should always wear it. Jude asks him if he has any pride at all. Jonesy then announces to the mall from the top of the escalator that he's going to ride down it on Jude's skateboard. Jen taunts him with a comment about him not having the nerve. Jonesy asks if she thinks he can't do it but Stanley, standing behind Jonesy, bluntly tells him that he'll die. Jonesy quietly remarks that he's right, so he announces that he will do it unless someone tells him to stop. Jen tells the crowd to ignore him, as he's not stupid enough to risk his life for a bet. Jonesy then admits to himself that she's right, and turns to go – unfortunately, he steps on the skateboard and falls down the steps. Jude and Wyatt rush to pick him up, and Jonesy exclaims disbelief at Wyatt's shirt. He thinks he may have broken his wrist. They bring him to the table, and Caitlin announces that she's going to see a psychic to see whom she's going to marry and what career path she should take. Jen's disbelief in how far her friends will go is furthered when Jude says he's going to go skydiving naked if he passes his exams. Jonesy whishes he thought of that. Later, Jude and Jen are studying in the penalty box during her shift. Jude wonders what if his parachute fails to open, but she tells him that trying to make her crack won't work. Nikki and Wyatt comes by and she shows Jen a picture of a bulldog; it's the tattoo she's getting. Jen accepts it easily and Wyatt asks if she wants to see his tattoo design. Jen then says that she'll go with him for moral support, and Nikki says to meet at the tattoo parlor at 5. Jude and Jen walk through the mall on their way to the tattoo parlor. Jude confirms that he will attend the all-nighter study session at Jen's house. Caitlin calls Jude and asks if he's cracked Jen yet, and Jude admits he hasn't. Caitlin then meets them with a very tattooed metalhead. Caitlin then states that this is her new boyfriend, Ash. At this, Jen barely keeps from screaming. Jude asks Ash if he'd like to come see their friends get tattoos, who accepts. The four meet Wyatt and Nikki in the tattoo parlor's waiting area. Both sides are sure that no tattoos will be given: Jen thinks that her friends will never go through with it, and Nikki and Wyatt believe that Jen will never let them. Tattoo Muscle Guy then comes out and asks for either Nikki or Wyatt. Nikki is unsure about going in, so Wyatt gets up and enters the back room calmly. Nikki watches Jen, and notices that she's nowhere near cracking, and so she peeks into the tattoo room. Nikki tells Wyatt that Jen is unruffled, and Wyatt begins to sweat. The tattoo artist warns that it's going to sting as the needle approaches Wyatt's flesh. Right before it hits, Jen screams "STOP!" She then proceeds to rant about how this is all such a bad idea. When Jonesy enters with his left forearm restrained, she yells at him that he's going to get fired for not being at work. AGAIN. Jonesy then laughs at her and says that he knew she'd lose the bet. Jen points out that she's still right, as the manager of the toy store comes up to Jonesy and fires him. The tattoo artist then asks if anybody is actually getting a tattoo today, and Wyatt states that he is; he needs to prove to himself that he can take chances. The next day, Wyatt is showing his tattoo to his friends, a small eighth note on his left upper arm. His friends compliment him on it. Ron then walks Caitlin back to the Lemon. Apparently Caitlin violated her restraining order when she went to Jack's workplace to apologize. Jude then skates up and says he's stoked about passing exams. He then states that naked skydiving was awesome. Jonesy whispers to Jude that they got her, and that he doesn't need to keep pushing it. Jude then asks why his friends think he's making it up. Jen tells him that he can stop now. Jude then realizes that they don't believe him and pulls out a picture to prove it. Trivia *Caitlin reveals that she and at least some of the gang share the same biology class. *The attempts to make Jen crack are: **Caitlin tells Jen that she plans to read a mushy love poem to a guy (whom thinks she is a stalker already) and his work buddies. Then has part of her skirt in her underwear as she is leaving. **Wyatt and Nikki tell Jen that they are going to get tattoos. **Wyatt wears a "I love Jason from DawgToy" shirt. **Jonesy threatens to skateboard down the escalator. **Caitlin tells Jen that she is going to a psychic partner to find a future boyfriend. **Nikki and Wyatt remind Jen that they are going to get tattoos. **Caitlin introduces Jen to Ax (enough said in Caitlin's case) and says her psychic said that he is "The One" **Wyatt and Nikki meet the gang at the tattoo parlor where Wyatt volunteers to go first. *The episode's name is a reference to the movie "One Quiet Night". *Jonesy's job: toy store employee **Reason for firing: not at the toy store on his shift resulting in kids stealing toys while the shop was unattended *Darth, Julie and an unidentified character are injured due to the stress of midterms, Darth and Julie because they bump heads together hard trying to pick up their study books and the unknown due to running into a wall while having a stress induced breakdown. *Caitlin's inmate number (seen on her mug shot) is 170771. *Jen says that they go in on "three" but she never counts; instead, she says "go" to signal they're going in. *'Goof': On the Teletoon DVD cover of the episode, Jen had on a green skirt instead of a white one. **The line Caitlin read is from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream: "When in that moment so it came to pass/Titania waked and straightway loved an ass." 'Ass' was formerly the common term for the domesticated donkey, Equus africanus asinus. *When Jude says he's gonna go skydiving naked, Jonesy asks why he didn't think of this as something to say to Jen. In reality, there are many reasons why this wouldn't have worked. First and foremost, Jen wouldn't have believed him (as his escalator stunt proved); secondly, he is afraid of skydiving and did his best to get out of going in The Five Finger Discount; and finally, his escalator stunt was accidental, as he gave up on it, so Jen would have obviously seen through his bluff. *Jonesy gets fired when the manager of the toy store finds him at the tattoo parlor instead of watching the store. What was the manager doing at the parlor, though? *Caitlin's mugshot reappears in A Crime of Fashion. Category:6teen Episodes